


Vert's Gaming Habits

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Vert’s playing an online game, and can’t answer the call of nature. Whatever will she do? You’re reading my story, so the answer should be obvious.





	Vert's Gaming Habits

“3…2…1… Go!” Quickly the ‘go fast’ button was pressed, and the green car marked “CPU of Leanbox <3” made its opening boost. Its controller, the similarly-titled CPU of Leanbox, Vert, held the acceleration button as firmly as she could, determined to beat her record for amount of times finishing in first place for the day. She held the controller firm, mashing the different buttons and keeping her thumb on the analog stick, gracefully changing her directions whenever she could to maintain her position. She lifted her rear and let loose a quiet bit of gas, having had an upset stomach for a bit now, not giving it time due to her busy schedule of games.

Of course, that ignorance definitely helped her game. She held the lead of the race now by quite a margin, the 2nd place vehicle still about 10 seconds behind her, and still losing traction. She smiled and licked her lips; this would be her 23rd victory in a row! Her guts churned again, almost drawing her attention away, if not for her single minded tenacity. Even that was enough for her trailer to catch up though! Now almost stuck to her car’s trunk, she pressed what she could to get him off. It should be easy to manage, given no distractions. Knowing how tense this moment was, that she could lose this race any second, she made a snap decision.

Lifting her curvy, rounded bottom, she didn’t even need to bother with a push. Rather, a sharp cramp hit her, and it took all she could muster to keep 100% focused on the race. Like a wave, the pain passed by as her waste began to pass through her system, flowing out from her rear into her empty and waiting pants, yet another time she’d had an ‘accident’ due to a video game. Loud, wet splutter came from her rear and a firm, large log made its way out of her and forced itself into her panties. It squelched and squished as it conformed yet tented out said panties, staining the seat brown and pushing it out further. It broke off, and a second one pushed itself out on top of that, by now forcing her panties to sag and anyone who came in would be able to see her delicate, yet messy crack.

The second log curled up with the first, and both nestled together in her panties. One more cramp hit, and this time, a whole lot of liquid feces came spluttering out, erupting from her already tired anus and into her own personal toilet. It came out the same time a second, yellower liquid began to flow from her bladder, staining the front and crotch of the undies, and pooling up under her alongside streaking down her shapely thighs. She grunted and groaned in relief as this mass made its way out of her, by now her runny shit having completely ruined her poor panties alongside everything else she just did. Finally, it ended with one small, squeaking fart, and she sighed as she felt that, yes, she was now empty.

But she had more pressing matters to attend to. Relieving herself had allotted her the attention to pass beyond the 2nd car, and she was again in the lead. So close to the finish, she didn’t bother keeping her pose, and allowed herself to fall all over her big, stinky mess, squishing a lot of it out of the legholes of her panties and completely caking her butt in her own brown goo. She didn’t even notice though, as her mind focused on the REAL pressing matter. She held the acceleration to the point of her hand shaking, her thumb sweating as she steered. She was almost there… GOAL! She quickly jumped up, shouting for joy as her mess swayed behind her, still somehow held by her undergarments.

Finally, as she came down from the high of victory, she picked up a very rancid scent in the air. “Oh, my. What’s that?” She looked underneath her, and felt the gravity of her panties pulling themselves down under the weight of her crap. “O-oh… Dear. Chika’s going to kill me…” She looked at the carpet, covered in urine and wet poo. And it didn’t take much thought to know what had happened with her panties. “Well… Hopefully she’ll be okay if I play a couple more rounds like this~” Quickly, she adjusted herself to the carpet, and plopped right back down on her messy panties, grabbing the controller and going to the matchmaking. Within seconds, she had found another race, and she smiled to herself. If the last group couldn’t beat her while she was shitting her pants, what could this group even hope to do? She held the controller tight as the countdown started.  
“3…2…1…Go!”


End file.
